A Princely Prank
by tansy1354
Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. But how will they handle the unexpected consequences of their actions. Totally AU with OOC but not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. But how will they handle the unexpected consequences of their actions. Totally AU but not Slash.

**Part 1. Blue Becomes You**

Legolas Greenleaf had been enjoying a cool dip in one of the many springs that Rivendell was known for, after practicing archery all morning. Although he was still wearing his leggings the rest of his clothes were folded neatly on the bank.

As he broke the surface again without warning he felt a sting as though he had been bitten by an insect. Deciding it was time to get out anyway he reached out to the root of a large tree. Beginning to pull himself out he suddenly became weak and giddy, struggling to keep his grip he swung wildly. Before he could stop himself, he twisted around and the back of his head hit a small rock jutting out of the bank, and the Prince of Mirkwood knew no more.

When he awoke feeling somewhat dazed some time later, he noticed he was no longer wearing his own clothes but was clothed in a pale blue dress with an indigo blue bodice. His hair had been plaited in two plaits which he couldn't seem to untie. He also noticed there was a garland of flowers on his head.

Once his mind had cleared considerably he had only one thing on it, to avenge himself on the Rivendell twins as it could not have been any others who had come up with this scheme.

His mind worked furiously until he had come up with a plan of his own. Deciding that the twins were bound to be nearby watching the result of their handiwork, it was time to put on a show for them.

He slowly and lovingly ran his hands over the dress and let out a loud sigh of contentment. "Ah it is just what I dreamed of; someone must care a great deal about me to make sure that this dress was in my favourite colour and style."

Demurely he sat down on the ground and drew his knees up to his chin before embracing them with his arms. Then he looked out over the spring, seeming to contemplate the matter before continuing to voice his thoughts aloud. "I wonder who would send me such a gift. The only one who would know that information is Estel, but he has never given any indication that our relationship was more than that of friends. And what of the Lady Arwen who he has been starting to court of late, I would not wish to come between them. Perhaps I should seek out Lord Elrond and get his advice on the matter. Or perhaps I should just leave now."

With that the Prince of Mirkwood stood up quickly and in a very out of character move hurled a stone into the pool. "But wait, am I not just as beautiful as Lady Arwen and I am a Prince as well. I would be an excellent catch for Estel, as he seems to have realised. No, she shall not have him without a fight."

He hitched up his skirts and stalked back towards the Last Homely House, leaving Lord Elrond's sons aghast. They had found the bump where Legolas had hit his head when they had plaited his hair, so decided they had better hang around to make sure Legolas did not suffer from concussion, but they didn't expect it to change his personality like it did. To top it off the Prince was going to come between their beloved Arwen and Estel.

They were left to ponder how to stop Legolas without giving away their part in his behaviour. Too late they also realised that as part of their prank they had taken all of Legolas' clothes and belongings from his room and hidden them in a closet in an empty room down the hall from the Prince's room, before filling up his room with more dresses.

* * *

Meanwhile Legolas had gone looking for Estel and Arwen knowing that they had arranged to walk in the gardens together this afternoon. The Prince received strange looks from the few elves that he passed by, but he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. Finally he found them and steeled himself for what he had to do.

"Estel, thank you, thank you for this wonderful gift, how did you know my size, for as you can see it fits perfectly? I know it had to have come from you, as you are the only one I told my secret to." He emphasized the part about the secret as he called enthusiastically; hoping Estel would recognize their code for something going on, play along and will explain later. Finally he came running up to Estel and threw his arms around the dumbstruck Ranger in a hug before kissing him over-enthusiastically on both cheeks.

"I suppose I had hoped but I never imagined that you could feel this way about me. I knew you couldn't really be in love with Lady Arwen as we have shared so much together. I know what this dress signifies and of course, I'll be yours. I don't care what my father thinks and as for your father well, I am sure once he calms down he will be all for our union. It would be good for both Rivendell and Mirkwood, don't you agree?"

Estel stood there gaping at his best friend, his mind was on overload, before the healer side of him kicked in. "Legolas are you feeling alright, perhaps you should sit down out of the sun, or better yet perhaps you should return to your room and lay down for a while." He had managed to free himself from the Prince's embrace and was now patting the blond elf's hand with one hand while feeling the prince's forehead with the other.

Arwen looked from Legolas who was all bright eyed and obviously not himself to her beloved Estel who was pleading for her understanding with his wide eyes. "Is this some kind of cruel joke Estel, or is Legolas actually ill?" She asked in a voice that was laced with both suspicion and concern.

Her beloved turned to Arwen in desperation, "Please believe me I know nothing of how Legolas got the dress. Although I am afraid he is right about the secret, I swear I didn't send it. I think we need to take him to _Ada_. (Father)"

Just then Elrohir came hurrying up the path in a slight state of shock, having heard the conversation. "No need Estel, Elladan has already gone to get him." As soon as he arrived next to the blond archer, Legolas threw himself into his arms crying in distress.

"Oh Elrohir, what am I to do? Your brother denies his feelings for me and even implies that there must be something wrong with me. How could he make me the happiest elf in Arda one minute and then accuse me of delusions in the other. It is just too much to bare." With that Legolas slumped against Elrohir supposedly in a dead faint.

Picking the Prince up in his arms, Elrohir addressed the rest of his family. "I suggest we continue this discussion somewhere not so public. We will go to father's study we should meet him on the way then."

Just then Legolas raised his head slightly and in a weak voice said, "Please Elrohir, I wish to suffer this pain alone in the comfort of my own bed in my own room." He was not surprised at the barely suppressed shudder that went through the dark haired elf carrying him, thus confirming his suspicion that they had carried their joke further.

From behind them, Estel also noticed the shudder and decided to play along. "While I deny my part in sending that dress to you, Legolas, I must admit it looks wonderful on you." He smiled inwardly as he noticed his brother's reaction.

"As for you, dear brother, I insist Legolas be taken directly to his room so he can lie down, even if I have to do it myself." As if to prove his resolve he had hurried to Elrohir and stopped him before he began to move off, making to take Legolas from his brother's arms by force.

Indeed Legolas had turned in the twin's arms and was reaching out for Estel to take him. "Oh, Estel, you do love me after all!" The Prince of Mirkwood sighed happily as Estel took him in his arms and stalked off towards the sleeping quarters of the Last Homely House, cursing the blond archer that was now lying back in his arms with his eyes closed. His siblings were left to follow in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2 Eryniel

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354  
**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge.

**Part 2. Eryniel**

Estel was almost at the end of the path that led to the house when he felt Legolas squirm slightly in his arms while at the same time he heard the Prince groan.

"Please, my beloved! I need to lie down right now as my head is hurting and I think I am going to be sick." Indeed as Estel looked down in total surprise he could see the blond archer's face was now turning ashen.

Quickly the dark haired ranger stepped off the path and laid Legolas carefully on the grass and just in time too as it turned out. He grew even more concerned when he realised that this could not possibly be part of the plan that Legolas was yet to tell him.

Aragorn knelt down behind his friend and started to rub gentle circles upon the back of the silky feeling dress. It was then he noticed a large angry lump on the back of the elven prince's head. Had the prince been attacked and he didn't remember.

When it was over he said gently to Legolas, "How are you feeling now, Legolas?"

The elf turned over and his eyes appeared to be clouded as he replied in a bewildered voice, "My Love, I am sorry but I must be confused, I thought I heard you call me Legolas."

By then they were joined by Elrohir and Arwen who both looked just as worried as Estel.

"But that is your name, don't you remember it?" Estel asked quickly.

Legolas then clasped both of Estel's toughened hands in his own long soft ones and searched the ranger's face before him. "Of course, I remember my name, my beloved Estel, but how could you have forgotten your, Eryniel. Are you ill, perhaps we should seek out a healer for both of us?"

Eryniel looked into the face of the male elf with the dark hair that was slowly turning paler with every minute. "I am sorry I do not know your name but you also look ill, you should come with us and the healer can look you over as well." The voice was not that of the Prince of Mirkwood rather it sounded soft and concerned like a maiden's might.

Thankfully at this point Lord Elrond arrived with Elladan in tow; both took in the scene in front of them. The Prince, who was still sitting on the ground dressed in a blue dress, was holding tight to Estel's hands while Arwen and a very pale Elrohir watched on in shock.

Elladan moved to comfort his twin and his sister while Lord Elrond sighed then moved to Estel's side and knelt down next to him and the prince.

"Estel, what has happened here and why is Legolas on the ground?"

"_Ada_, **Eryniel** has just had a bout of nausea and before that complained of pain in her head and before that she fainted. Would you mind if I took her to her room so she can lie down." His foster son looked meaningfully at his father hoping that he would understand what he was not saying.

Elrond nodded, "That does indeed sound serious I will come with you and examine her once she is settled. Elladan take your sister and brother and wait for me in my study. You know where the wine is kept make sure they each have some."

Elladan nodded in defeat and led his siblings away with an arm around his sister and pushing his brother ahead of him by the shoulder. As they left they could hear Legolas/Eryniel clearly say, "Lord Elrond! You are Estel's _Ada? _ Please forgive me my disheveled state, I so wanted to look nice for when I was introduced to you."

"No need to apologise my dear, you do indeed look lovely. Now do you feel well enough to stand and walk or will you need some help." From the way Legolas spoke it seemed he honestly believed what he said.

Suddenly a distressed look appeared on the maiden/ prince's face as she replied; "Estel, dizzy, head hurts" before she fell forward into Estel's waiting arms.

Estel looked at his father then let his eyes rest on the back of the Prince of Mirkwood's head. Elrond followed his youngest son's eyes and his own grew narrow at what he saw there.

"Do you know how this happened, Estel?" The Lord of Imladris demanded as he himself picked up the now unconscious Legolas and proceeded along the path with Estel beside him.

"No, the last time I saw Legolas was this morning, when he was heading for the archery range to practice and I can assure you he was not wearing that dress when I saw him. I know that he often goes for a dip in his favourite spring afterwards. The next time I saw him was a short time ago when he accosted Arwen and me in the gardens, insisting that I had sent him the dress and that he would be mine."

The dark haired adan moved closer to his father and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "He mentioned about a secret that he had told me, which is our code for play along and I will explain later. But I am absolutely positive that this is not part of his plan as he is not lucid and I am sure he didn't give himself the bump on the head.

I think that Elladan and Elrohir know something about this, as you could see how they reacted to what was going on." The ranger added as he stopped in front of the Prince's room.

Throwing the door open on a room full of dresses, Estel turned to his father, "Mark my words _Ada_, I will make whoever did this to Legolas, pay in kind and rue the day they were born."

With that he marched over to the bed and threw the two lavender dresses that were displayed there into a corner before turning the covers down so Legolas could be put to bed.

Once they had got the blond archer undressed, they checked for any other signs of a struggle but found none indicating that either Legolas had fallen and hit his head or that someone had hit him from behind just to knock him out for a while.

After Estel had retrieved his bag of herbs from his room they cleaned and bandaged the bump on the head and prepared some herbs to ease the pain that would surely follow.

They also pulled the drapes so the room was now only dim and made sure that the Prince's head was slightly elevated against the pillows.

"Estel I suggest you stay here with Legolas while he is so disoriented, especially if you are the only one he remembers. I will send Arwen down with Elladan to remove these dresses, I am sure she will be able to identify who they actually belong to. As for Legolas all we can do is wait and see if these symptoms disappear or intensify."

Estel nodded and pulled up a chair next to his friend's bed while his father turned to leave the room. But Elrond was stopped by a hesitant voice from the bed. "Estel are we alone now?

"No, my father is also here, do you want me to send him away? Estel replied in a kindly tone.

"No, I need to speak to both of you, as long as you are sure we cannot be overheard." The Prince's voice grew stronger and more like his old self.

"Rest assured _tithen pen_ (young one), Arwen and the twins are awaiting my arrival in my study. You may speak freely." The Lord of Imladris hoped that now some light would be cast upon recent events.

"My head hurts and I keep getting dizzy and feeling sick, so I will assume for now that I am suffering from concussion." Elrond, who had moved to sit down on the side of the bed, nodded confirmation of this fact.

"I don't remember how I lost consciousness only that I awoke wearing the dress and my hair had been styled as you saw. I wasn't sure but I suspected your twin brothers, Estel. So I decided to do a little test to see how they reacted and you saw yourself how pale Elrohir became and how he shuddered when I asked to be brought back to this room.

But since I cannot prove it, I have a plan to find out but I need you two and Arwen to help me carry it out. Will you help me teach them a lesson?"


	3. What have we done?

**A Princely Prank by Tanith1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge.

**Part 3. What have we done?**

All too soon, Lord Elrond arrived in his study with a somber look on his face.

The occupants stood up to look at him all asking the same question with their eyes which the Lord of Imladris could not mistake.

Arwen went to her father immediately and put her hand on his arm worriedly looking for reassurance. "Ada, how is Legolas? What is this mystery illness that causes someone to lose their memories like that?"

"I am afraid the illness that afflicts Legolas is no longer a mystery, Arwen. It would seem that our Mirkwood Prince is suffering from a rare form of concussion, brought about by a blow to the back of the head." Elrond replied as he put his arm around his daughter and returned her to a chair then motioned Elrohir and Elladan to take their own seats once more.

He went to the chair behind his desk and poured himself a goblet of wine before sitting down behind the beautifully crafted oak desk.

"Do you know how he received the blow, Ada?" Elrohir asked in a nervous voice.

"No, Estel says he saw Legolas in his practice clothes heading towards the forest and he assumed that the Prince was going for a swim in his favourite spring. That was probably no more than three hours ago, so either he had a fall and knocked his head or he was attacked from behind.

I feel confident in saying that it is most unlikely the concussion was a result of a fall as Legolas is so surefooted usually. So I can only believe that he was attacked but why take his clothes and why leave him a dress to replace the clothes? It is most puzzling but still it is my duty to take any threat to the Prince's welfare seriously, therefore I must make sure that he is not left alone especially now."

Elladan, who was always eager to learn anything new when it came to healing, couldn't help but ask in great interest, "Ada, you said that the form of concussion that Legolas is suffering from was a rare one. Is that because he doesn't remember things as he should?

"Yes, Elladan that is so. I have only come across three other references to this form and two of them referred to its effect on edain patients. There has only been one that I know of in an elf in recent times.

The two edain were a young man and a young woman; in the case of the young man, he lost so much of his memory that when he was returned home, for the injury occurred on a battlefield, he didn't recognize his own family. It took several weeks for him to recover his memory but he continued to suffer severe headaches for many months later. However in that case he had no memories of anything else to replace those lost.

In the case of the young woman, she was hit upon the head during a brutal kidnapping. When she was rescued by her two brothers some months later she remembered nothing of her previous life up to that point, because her mind gave her new memories to make up for those that were too painful for her to cope with. In her case the memories finally came back three years later when she had made a new life for herself after she ran away from her family." Elrond paused to take several sips from the goblet.

"I am afraid to ask, Ada, but what happened to the other elf that had this affliction?" Elladan said hesitantly.

"Well my children that is the saddest case of all. It happened to an elf by the name of Oronar, a warrior who had gone out on patrol but had left the group to scout ahead alone. When they found him he was unconscious at the bottom of a gully next to a large sharp rock which had his blood on it. He was still alive but he had a deep gash to the back of his head.

When he came too nearly twenty four hours later, he appeared to have his memories in tact, he was kept in the healing wing for another day but again appeared to have no other symptoms so he was allowed to return home to his wife who had just found out she was carrying her first child.

Tragically Oronar suffered a severe headache which caused him to black out, when he came too he found that he had been taken by a type of rage, accusing his wife of being unfaithful and that the child was not his. He had beaten her so badly that she suffered a miscarriage, dying shortly after of her own injuries. When they found him he had no memories of the incident and everyone was aghast because he loved his wife, was eager to start a family and was loved by all. It was agreed that the concussion he received had caused his personality to change to almost a complete opposite to his usual self. He was confined to a secure part of the healing wing and a guard was placed around him, but he faded a couple of days later when he regained his memories."

Hearing a sob coming from the side his sister was sitting on; Elladan immediately got up and pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

Before he could ask another question, Elrohir spoke emotionally, "Are you saying that one of those things could happen to Legolas, Ada?"

"My theory at the moment is that the Prince knows who did this to him and has repressed the memories so as to protect their identity, just like the edain woman. It has also become obvious that like Oronar his personality has changed, luckily only in this case to that of a female.

At the moment the only one he is allowing himself to remember is Estel who he has always trusted. He has given himself a new name and nice safe memories of your brother and does not remember anything before today's incident.

I am afraid however that Estel is going to have his work cut out dealing with his friend, for the memories that have surfaced are that he and Legolas are betrothed. Furthermore, his mind has decided that the symptoms he is currently having are not that of concussion, but due to the fact that he is carrying Estel's child."

At this all three of his children yelled, "He thinks what!"

"Quiet! For now all we can do is humour Legolas and continue to monitor his symptoms. I have convinced him/her that she should rest quietly for the next twenty-four hours and to try and take a little broth later.

Arwen, Estel will need you now more than ever to help him understand his new role. Would you go and sit with Eryniel for now and send Estel up here, for we have much to discuss. One of the twins will relieve you in a couple of hours. Remember to call the prince, Eryniel, as he will not respond to any other name. If he gets agitated send for me immediately."

Once his daughter had left, the Lord of Imladris turned on his twin sons, "Estel is extremely upset at what has befallen his friend and wishes to search for some clues as to what happened. In particular what happened to the clothes Legolas was originally wearing as well as all the belongings that are gone from the prince's room. You will accompany Estel and provide whatever aid he requires.

But I also have another job for you both to do, you are to guard Legolas as I must assume whoever did this could try again with more dire consequences. It will also be your job to gain Eryniel's trust and to taste all food before it is given to her. She must perceive you as friends so that you can both watch over her while Estel takes some rest and continues his search for clues."

Silence then fell on the room as each of its occupants reflected on the information they had received and how they were going to handle this unusual situation.


	4. New Ways to do Things

**A Princely Prank by Tanith1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge.

**Part 4. New Ways to do Things**

Down in the Prince's room Estel once more had to deal with a new situation, for not long after his father left the room Eryniel/Legolas looked wistfully towards him. "Estel, I am filled with disquiet and am sure I will not be able to rest because of it. Would you sit with me and hold me until I go to sleep, for I know that I will come to no harm while in your strong safe arms."

Estel contemplated this request with some trepidation, while it was true that he had to hold his elf friend in his arms at other times when he had been injured, this was completely different. It just didn't seem right, yet to all intents and purposes this was just another injury to help get his friend through. After all it was part of being a healer sometimes to offer comfort when sought.

So trying to school his expression to hide how awkward he felt, Estel made his way to the bed and turned back the covers pulling the elf out and then sitting once more in the chair by the bed with Eryniel/Legolas in his lap. He pulled one of the blankets off the bed to cover her before asking, "Is that better, Eryniel?"

Eryniel nodded her head which was resting against his shoulder before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Mmm…much better, my love."

With that the maiden snuggled into him and soon the sound of even breathing told the ranger that the blond archer was asleep, and the warmth from the prince's body along with the rhythmic sound of his breathing soon sent the ranger off to sleep as well.

And that was exactly how Arwen found them, when, not receiving any answer after her gentle knock at the door, she had opened the door quietly and peered into the dimly lit room.

Arwen closed the door and retreated back to her father's study to inform him of this latest development. One thing she was sure of though was that Legolas needed rest and reassurance and if it meant Estel having to help provide it she would not stand in his way. In fact she was glad that Estel was also asleep for he never took enough sleep when he came home.

* * *

Reaching the study door she knocked and then entered, "Ada, I don't think Estel needs anyone to sit with Eryniel/Legolas at the moment, as he seems to have literally taken that job on himself." 

Elrohir was the first to ask, "Exactly what do you mean by that, _muinthel(_dear sister)

She smiled despite the seriousness of the situation, "Only that Estel is sitting in a chair with Legolas snuggled into him and both of them are so soundly asleep that they didn't hear my knock or my opening the door."

Lord Elrond couldn't help but smile too, "Well, I suppose that is one way to reassure Legolas that he is safe."

"That being the case, I shall carry out the search for clues on Estel's behalf, Elrohir and Elladan will accompany me. Arwen, I will put you in charge of Eryniel's female requirements and her diet. I suggest you begin by organising a light meal, such as clear broth, a little bread and some fruit. Perhaps you could also sit with Eryniel while Estel eats with us for the smell of a lot of food may cause more nausea in our young _elleth_ (female elf).We will meet here again before the evening meal."

"Ada, would it be alright if I included a small sweet pastry as it may well serve as an acceptable enticement to get her to stay in bed. Besides I have always found a delicious treat to be very comforting when feeling out of sorts." Arwen replied thoughtfully before smiling to herself.

Elrond looked at his daughter in amusement, as he was well aware of her fondness for the wonderful variety of sweet pastries that came from Rivendell's kitchens. "Yes, that is indeed the kind of thing that could help, besides which I believe that the Prince also has a partiality to our pastries. We will meet back here before dinner then."

With that Elrond strode purposefully to the door followed by his equally resolute daughter, the twins reluctantly falling in behind them exchanging worried glances as they did so.

* * *

Estel awoke stiffly when his shoulder was shaken briskly and a familiar voice urged, "Estel, wake up and get dressed or we'll be late for dinner. I slipped out and retrieved some fresh clothes for you; they're waiting in the bathing room for you." 

Without opening his eyes he asked bemusedly, "Legolas, is that you? You know I was having the weirdest dream about you, I dreamt you had taken to wearing maiden's clothes and insisting on being called Eryniel. I can't imagine why I should dream something so ridiculous."

He opened his eyes rather quickly when he was kicked in the ankle by a not so dainty foot. "Estel, are you saying that you don't think I would make a convincing _elleth_ (female elf). Besides now that you mention it I think Eryniel would be a most appropriate name for me in that circumstance."

Estel nearly fell out of the chair, for there was his friend, dressed this time in a stunning forest green dress with golden leaves embroidered around the edges of the sleeves and neckline. It was finished at the waist with a golden knotted belt. The prince was obviously better as he had even managed to untie the braids and his hair now flowed over his shoulders in gentle waves. He was once more amazed at how well Legolas could carry it off.

Pulling himself together quickly, he got up and placed both his hands on the blond archer's shoulders, "Answer me one question first and let me make this clear my friend it is extremely important that you answer truthfully." When the archer reluctantly nodded he then guided Legolas to take a seat on the bed.

"Now, Legolas how are you feeling, any headache, nausea or dizziness? Because I must remind you that you suffered a bad concussion earlier and you were told that you need to rest for the next twenty-four hours."

"Estel, I feel fine really. I am anxious however to start putting my plans for your brothers into action. So does that satisfy your healer side enough to get changed so we can go?" Legolas pleaded.

"Alright, but I want your promise that if you begin to suffer from those symptoms even slightly, squeeze my hand and I will escort you back here to rest and receive treatment. Remember I am only doing this to make sure there are no further complications to your recovery." He had been standing in front of Legolas with his arms crossed and a steely look in his eye.

"Very well, I promise. Now hurry up and get dressed, I want to make a grand entrance."

* * *

Soon enough the two were at the door to the dining hall, Estel reached out to open it with his free hand, the other arm was being held daintily by his feminine companion. 

Inside dinner had only just begun and most everyone had food on their plates and were enjoying the usual warm atmosphere of camaraderie. Only those who were still waiting for someone to join them looked up in interest at who was entering. Fortunately one of those who looked up was Lord Elrond who immediately left his seat and went to meet the new arrivals.

"Eryniel my dear, I believe I advised you to rest for the next twenty-four hours. Estel, why have you not made sure this was carried out?" He said sternly to the pair as everyone else in the room's attention was now drawn to those by the door.

"Ada, she claims she is feeling fine and I just couldn't get her to stay in bed. But do not worry for she has promised if any of the symptoms return she will let me know and return to her room without trouble." Deciding he might as well play his part and curious to know his brother's reactions, he continued loudly. "Besides she was already dressed and looked so beautiful I didn't have the heart to enforce your order." With that he patted his companion's hand affectionately.

Meanwhile Elladan and Elrohir were sitting at the family table and exchanged looks, "Well Brother, I believe we had better go and befriend our new sister-in-law." Elladan said standing resolutely and heading for the door in time to hear Estel's explanation.

"Ada, how could you find it in your heart to condemn such a vision of loveliness to hide herself away in her bed chamber thus robbing the rest of us of the chance to bask in her radiant presence? Allow me to introduce myself, my Lady; I am Estel's older brother, Elladan. I would indeed be honoured to know your name and even more blessed if you would allow me to escort you to our table."

It was Lord Elrond who made the introduction, "Elladan, this is Eryniel; she is here as Estel's special guest. Now I believe it would be much more proper for me to escort this special guest to our table don't you?" With that Elrond held out his arm to Eryniel who took it gracefully and they made their way forward, the brothers following along somewhat surprised.

Once they were at the table, Elrond quickly introduced the rest of his family. When he got to Elrohir he added, "Elrohir, I believe your services will not be required this evening." He then bade them to enjoy the meal.

Estel was sitting on one side of Eryniel and Elladan was sitting on the other with Arwen and Elrohir opposite them. But all could not help noticing Eryniel's next actions.

As though making an arrow, she carefully selected a crusty roll and placed it on her plate then neatly cut it in half lengthways. She then reached over to the mashed pumpkin and placed two dollops on the side of her plate. Picking up her knife she proceeded to spread the pumpkin methodically onto each half of the roll. Satisfied that it was done to her liking she then spooned peas all over the pumpkin carefully making sure that none fell onto the plate. She then picked up her knife and fork and began to cut the roll into pieces to eat.

Elladan couldn't help but ask, "My Lady, that is an unusual way to eat those, where did you learn it?"

"I don't know my Lord Elladan; I just had a strong urge to eat something like this. It is very good; in fact I believe it has become my particular favourite. Perhaps it has something to do with my current condition." She replied happily.

From that momentous start, the meal continued with each member of the family making an effort to include their guest as much as possible.

"My, Eryniel, that dress looks as though it was made especially for you, it is such a wonderfully rich colour. You must tell me where you get your dresses made." Arwen commented about halfway through the meal.

"I am sorry I do not know where it or any of the other beautiful gowns I found in my room came from. I can only believe that my darling Estel, bought them for me and I am absolutely delighted with his choices in style, colour and fabric." With that she reached over to Estel and affectionately stroked his cheek before turning back to Arwen. "So I am afraid you will have to speak to your brother, although I suspect his superb taste came from observing you."

These signs of affection from his friend were still making Estel somewhat uncomfortable so he reached for his goblet. Seeing his discomfort Elrohir commented, "Well Estel, we had no idea you had such an eye for style, especially given what you wear during your journeys. I hope that having Eryniel here will inspire you to look to your own clothes and hygiene." He laughed as the ranger glared at him and took a large gulp of wine.

His brother stopped laughing however, when an irate Eryniel stood up suddenly and brandished her knife in his face. "How dare you insult him, he is twice the man you will ever be."

She turned towards Estel who was staring at his brother in utter shock. "Estel, please take me back to our room, I cannot abide people who make fun of others, even if he is your brother." Her face had taken on an ashen appearance and she was visibly shaking.

Before Estel could react however Elladan took charge of the situation, he stood up and gently pried the knife from the maiden's hand, before he looked sincerely into her eyes. "My Lady, I must apologise on behalf of my twin, he just never seems to know when to stop his teasing. I am so sorry that he offended you and I insist on making it up to you in some way. Perhaps you would allow me to show you around Rivendell when you are feeling better.

But for now you should know that I too am a healer like Estel and I can tell you are obviously feeling unwell. Do you perhaps feel a little dizzy?" The older twin reached an arm around the maiden's waist as she was beginning to sway.

Estel was by her side in one smooth movement and had swept her into his arms and almost ran across the length of the hall, Elladan had followed quickly and opened the doors for him. Both the one fleeing down the corridor with the now unconscious prince and the one who had just closed the door on them, knew that this incident did not bode well for the Prince of Mirkwood.


	5. Between Brothers

**A Princely Prank by Tansy 1354  
**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge.

**Part 5. Between Brothers**

Elladan returned to the table bristling, "Elrohir, you just couldn't resist could you. Did it not occur to you that this is not our Legolas, but Eryniel who believes herself the betrothed of our younger brother? Did you not stop to think that as such she may not tolerate well, you besmirching the name of her beloved in any way. How do you think you are going to befriend her now?"

Elrohir looked at his brother in shock, for it was not often that harsh words were exchanged between them. After all Elladan was just as much to blame for the prince's plight and it seemed he was taking it out on his twin.

"Elladan that is enough, I believe Elrohir understands his folly now. I will just remind you that however Legolas is acting, he is still the same elf who has been your friend through thick and thin for many, many years and he needs our help and understanding. Elladan if you have finished your meal would you go and check on Estel and Eryniel for me?" Lord Elrond said in a cold tone.

"Elladan take one of these for her and tell her it is just in case she feels peckish later."Arwen said as she wrapped a plump blueberry pastry in a napkin and handed it to him.

* * *

In the Prince's room, Eryniel had come to and was in tears as Estel helped her out of her dress. "I am so sorry Estel; I have shamed you in front of your family and friends. How can you forgive me and how can I show my face at their table again?" 

"Eryniel, please calm down, of course I forgive you. In a way I am flattered by your defending me and I have to admit that I have always hated my brothers making comments about my hygiene. Besides this crying is not doing your obvious headache any good. Now I insist that you take something to ease the pain in your head and then retire to get the rest you were already supposed to be having." Estel replied good naturedly, realising that he really meant what he had said.

Estel had just finished putting a cold compress over Eryniel's eyes to help ease the pain in her head and the puffiness in her eyes when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Estel, Eryniel, it is Elladan, I came to see how the Lady fares," came the worried call.

Estel looked at Eryniel and noted that she had taken the compress off and was beginning to sit up against her pillows. "Alright Eryniel, but only for a short time, you still need to sleep." Sighing, the ranger headed for the door and opened it on Elladan who shoved a small tray of food into his younger brother's hands before sweeping by him to the bed.

"My father and I were most concerned for your health, so here I am on both of our behalves to see that you are indeed resting comfortably." He continued in an anxious voice.

Smiling prettily back, Eryniel replied, "As you can see my Estel, has already seen to my needs. I don't know how I would be able to cope without him." She looked over lovingly at Estel who placed the plate of food on the table by the fire, then returned to her side.

"Oh, I almost forgot Arwen sent you this" The elder twin then presented her with the napkin. "She said to tell you it was for later if you began to feel a little peckish." The delighted smile on the maiden's face in front of him was enough to confirm how much his sister's thoughtful gesture had been appreciated.

Eryniel placed it on the bedside table, and then looked up into Elladan's face with tears in her eyes. "How can you all be so kind after the way I acted at dinner, I am so ashamed of my behaviour? I don't know how you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." The tears now gently trickling down her face, she reached up to wipe them away.

But she was stopped by Elladan who had picked up the damp cloth and sat down beside her on the bed before beginning to dab at the tears. "Fear not gentle maiden for there is nothing to forgive, besides which you are part of our family now so you are allowed to get mad at your brothers and sister sometimes." Without realising what he was doing he pulled her into his arms and rocked her, just as he had done for both Arwen and Estel when they were young. Unbidden a gentle song of Rivendell's rolling valleys sprung from his mouth and before long the tears had stopped and by the time he had finished Eryniel was asleep in his arms. He gently placed her back in bed and covered her over, then turned to his stunned brother.

"I used to do that for you when you were little, it seemed to be appropriate. Now how are you holding up little brother?" Elladan stated matter of factly as his brother just watched in fascination and remembrance of a happy time long ago. The idea of his loving older brother being responsible for the Prince's plight, now seemed ridiculous to him.

"Come on eat, you hardly touched your food at dinner. I went to the kitchens on my way here and handpicked all of that just for you." He said in a most noble voice.

"Thanks Dan, I do appreciate it and what you did for Legolas just then. You do seem the one with the charm if you don't mind me saying." Estel remarked as he took a welcome bite of the still warm meat and gravy.

"Ah, have I not always stated this fact to everyone, dear brother? Seriously though how are you doing, Estel?" The older twin had sat down in the chair opposite and looked squarely at the ranger.

"Well this has been the strangest twenty-four hours of my life, so much has happened. Of course I am worried for Legolas and his state of mind but also for his safety, in case they try again. For now, all I can do is respond to each situation as it arises. I fear that Legolas will continue to grow more reliant on me as time goes by, although Eryniel seems to have taken a liking to you at least." Estel stopped once more to eat.

"Well, to have lost a best friend and gained a supposedly pregnant wife in less than a day would be strange to anyone. I must admit I am proud of the way you are handling it. Still beware little brother, for Eryniel is indeed a bewitching little thing and could just steal your heart away without you noticing." Elladan finished thoughtfully.

Estel looked up to see Elladan watching Eryniel with a beguiled look upon his face. He quickly reached over and shook the elder twin, "I advise you to be careful what you say, that is** my supposedly pregnant wife **you are referring to, if you want one find your own." He said laughing as Elladan spluttered in shock.

"Seriously Dan, could you stay here while I go and freshen up and change my clothes. I won't be long I promise, but I really can't leave him alone. Then you can go and report back to _Ada.**"**_

* * *

At his brother's nod, the ranger was out the door and gone. Elladan sighed and turned his attention to the bed. He watched the Mirkwood Prince sleeping soundly and his guilt began to prey upon him.

Not only guilt for being the cause of this situation and lying to the rest of his family, but how he had yelled at his twin. But in that case his twin did deserve it for Elrohir was not known for his tact.

However there was something else troubling him even more, it was the prince himself. He thought back to how he had felt seeing Eryniel so vulnerable and upset by his brother's words. He had not seen the prince, but a young elleth willing to stand up for the one she loved In that one moment he had wished that he had found an elleth to love him like she appeared to love Estel.

Then came a powerful urge to protect her and comfort her. Surely that was normal as he had said earlier, to all intents and purposes, Eryniel was like another sister. Yet although he found Arwen beautiful, there was something about Eryniel that drew his eyes back to her continually. He began to wonder how much more unlike Legolas the maiden was and despite himself he couldn't help harbouring a strong urge to find out.

Thankfully Estel arrived back then, carrying some night things and a clean set of clothes. Elladan was at the door by the time Estel had dumped the items on the chair he had occupied earlier. "Wait, Elladan, would you ask_ Ada_ to stop by after dinner is over. There are some things I need to discuss with him."

"Of course, Goodnight Estel, I hope you have a peaceful night." With one quick look back at Eryniel, Elladan escaped the room.

* * *

Quickly he made his way back to the dining hall to find most everyone had continued on to the Hall of Fire. However a servant had hurried up to him and bade him to attend his family in his Lord's study. 

Steeling himself, he returned to the study, knocked and opened the door.

"There you are, is everything well with your brother and sister-in-law, Elladan, as you seemed to be taking quite some time."

With that Elladan explained about the meal for Estel. "Arwen you should have seen the look of delight on Eryniel's face when she saw your gift."

He then proceeded to tell of what happened while he was there blushing as he described rocking Eryniel. As the others looked on in surprise, he added in self defence, "Well, _Ada_, I only did what I thought you would do. Anyway it worked she was asleep by the end of my song and that gave me time to talk to Estel.

"I am not surprised she went to sleep, you're singing would put anyone to sleep." Elrohir piped up with a grin on his face.

Elladan ignored the interruption, "Our brother does seem to be holding up well and I admit I did not knock immediately but listened to what was said on the other side."

He proceeded to tell them what he had overheard finishing up remarking, "You know I have to admire him, Estel is handling looking after Eryniel with endless patience and good grace, I am not sure I could do as well. It is also extremely clear how much the maiden cares for him. That reminds me, _Ada_, Estel asked that you stop by as he has something he wishes to discuss with you." Elladan finally concluded.

"You have also handled the situation well, Elladan, I am proud of you too. It looks like it will be you and Estel looking after Eryniel from now on. I don't think it would be wise for Elrohir to share that responsibility in case he accidentally provokes her again. Don't look like that Elrohir, it might just finally teach you to think before you speak." For indeed the younger twin had a look of hurt on his face which deepened even more at his father's second comment.

"For now, Elrohir shall serve as my helper while Arwen, Elladan and Estel see to the Prince's needs. Now I will see you all at breakfast. Goodnight, my children." With that he kissed Arwen on the forehead, nodded to his sons and left sensing that the brothers needed to talk.

"I believe I shall retire as well, my brothers as it has been a long day, so I will also bid you a fond goodnight. With that Arwen kissed each brother on the cheek each of which responded with a hug for her before she too left the room seemingly unaware of the tension filled room she was leaving behind.

Elrohir had gotten up and headed for the door as he addressed his twin, "Elladan, come with me to the Halls of Fire and we can drink our fill and relax for a while listening to the old tales. All the elleths were most impressed with your defence of Eryniel and are eager to show you how much. So you see not all was lost by my innocent remark." Elrohir cajoled.

"No Elrohir, I think not. But you go ahead if you have a mind, my own unfortunately cannot get past this situation we have caused and my urgent desire to find a remedy for it." Elladan replied in a harsh tone.

"I don't understand why you are so serious Elladan, you and I both know this is just a prank that Legolas is pulling to pay us back for the one we pulled on him. Although I can't believe that, _Ada_, is going along with it. Besides don't you find our prince quite enchanting as a female, you should enjoy it as it is only temporary after all and think of all the opportunities to taunt him with it later when he recovers from his so-called concussion."

As Elrohir had now reached the door, he put his hand out to open it, however just then; a fist was suddenly flying past his head, landing in the wall next to the door.

Shocked he turned to look at his twin who was now standing beside him, "What is wrong with you Elladan, what was that for?"

"Has it not penetrated that thick brain of yours that it might take years for Legolas to get his memories back and he could well remain an elleth for a very long time?

Now I am going to grab some night things and clean clothes and sleep in Estel's room, since he has moved into the Prince's room. If you don't want my fist to be connecting with your jaw instead of the wall then I suggest you stay out of my way for the next day or two.

With that he had the door open and slammed behind him in a thrice leaving his stunned twin alone in the room to try and work out what just happened.


	6. Observations and Promises

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. Note there is no slash in this story it is purely friendship between Legolas and Aragorn, although I am not sure about what there is between Eryniel and Aragorn.

**Part 6. Observations and Promises**

Elrond tapped on the Prince's door quietly, calling, "Estel, it is _Ada_, may I come in?" A minute later the door was opened and his youngest son bade him come in.

"Something is troubling you _ion nin_," Elrond continued as he gestured that they sit down on the chairs in front of the fire.

"Yes, _Ada, _there is. More than one thing is troubling in this situation and if I am right, all of them likely to cause discomfort or even pain to someone." He ran his hands through his already untidy hair and sighed.

"Well, it has always been my experience that you should address one concern at a time otherwise you will only cloud your mind and you need that clear if you have any hope of resolving your concerns. It also often helps to try and explain it to someone else." Elrond answered thoughtfully.

"Very well, my biggest concern is the incident at dinner because I found myself wondering just who was holding that knife, whether it was Legolas wanting revenge or Eryniel upholding my honour?" He replied in a worried tone.

"Estel, to be a healer requires many things and one of the most important is the power of observation as you should know. What does your healer instinct tell you? That is usually a reliable guide." The elder elf asked in interest.

"Well, I know I left the room with Legolas, because he told me he wanted to make a big entrance and that he was anxious to get started with his plans. By the time we had gotten to the dining hall, I am sure it was Eryniel I walked through the door with. I was further convinced that it was not Legolas by how and what she ate. Also Legolas would not have threatened Elrohir with a weapon over something so trivial, if ever."

"Estel, I believe there are two answers to that, one is quite simple and you have just said it yourself, that is his behaviour. The other is perhaps a little more subtle but no less important and that is to look in the prince's eyes and you will quickly be able to learn who he is." The elder healer explained.

"I guess that is true." The ranger remarked.

"All right, _ion nin_, what other concerns do you have?" Despite the situation, Elrond was savouring this chance to talk to his son without interruptions.

"Well, it was Elladan who inadvertently made me aware of the fact that as an elleth, Legolas is definitely not unattractive and in fact he warned me in jest, I thought, that Eryniel was quite bewitching and not to let her charm me. But I watched him and as he was saying those words, he could not keep his eyes of her. So it made me think what if she/he has that same affect on other male elves?"

As an afterthought he added, "I mean I can hardly keep him/her locked up in this room till his memories come back. That would indeed be intolerable for both of us."

"Ah, I am afraid that Elladan was right. I did have several enquiries as to who the beautiful elleth was and if she would be alright. I am a little surprised at Elladan though since he knows the real truth behind the mystery of the maiden.

However, for now I have let it be known that the elleth's name is Eryniel and she was found by Legolas on the edge of the forest yesterday and that she is suffering from a mystery illness. That both Legolas and Eryniel requested that you were to be her healer and that Elladan and Arwen would be assisting you in her care. Legolas has returned to the forest to check for anyone else who may be out there as she was unconscious when he found her.

Thus any requests to meet with her will have to be made to you, but after this evening's incident, I believed that you will have ordered rest and that she not be disturbed. If they see her about they are not to approach her unless they have your permission to do so. I will also speak to Elladan, now does that cover all your concerns, Estel?" He asked kindly.

"Thank you for all of that, _Ada_." Estel blushed as he looked over at his father and swallowed nervously, before continuing, "I am a little embarrassed about bringing up this next topic. It's just I need to know how to handle Eryniel's affectionate behaviour towards me. Under normal circumstances I would not mind an elleth snuggling next to me or kissing me on the cheek, but this is still Legolas and I am finding it somewhat disconcerting. What can I do, if I spurn her affections it might cause an adverse reaction in her condition."

He turned fearful eyes on his father, "What is worse she believes we are husband and wife and I am really afraid that she may insist that I fulfill certain requirements inherent in that role."

Elrond could not stop himself from smiling broadly before replying, "I am truly sorry Estel, it would be unwise to stop her shows of affection, as you are her protector and she trusts you. For now I must insist you just put up with it.

As to the other you are right, that situation may well present itself, for now tell her that I advised you to refrain, so as not to harm the child she carries, or to aggravate the other symptoms she is experiencing."

A large relieved smile broke upon the face of the young man opposite him, "Thank you, Ada, you don't know how much that means to me."

Elrond stood up then went and kissed Estel on the top of the head, "Get some sleep Estel, while you can. If it is any help to you, from my own observations, it occurs to me that the personality of Eryniel may not be a random thing. She displays her emotions easily and she allows herself to be vulnerable being happy to have someone else take care of her. It is obvious she is starved for open affection and love and wants the natural progression to that in the form of a child with the one she loves.

These are all things denied to Legolas in his roles as Prince and warrior. So perhaps you can think on that when next time Eryniel turns to you for a kiss on the cheek or just an embrace. Now I will definitely bid you goodnight, _ion nin." _With that he made his way to the door and was gone before Estel realised.

* * *

It was not till the early hours of the next morning that Estel was presented with his next challenge. He was awoken by his friend shaking him vigorously, "Estel, where am I and where is the bathing room?"

Estel was shocked when he realised that the question was not coming from Eryniel but from an anxious Legolas.

He was up and by the blond archer's side immediately and leading him to the door to the bathing room "Legolas, you are safe with me, in your room in Rivendell." Reaching the door he quickly opened it and led the archer inside.

Trying to keep his obvious worry out of his voice, he said gently, "I'll wait outside the door for you and then once you are back in bed I'll try and explain."

But he was back through the door again in an instant as he heard the unmistakable sound of the prince being sick, luckily it was over quickly and after getting the prince and the bathing room cleaned up, Legolas was once more put back to bed.

The Mirkwood elf looked pale and frightened as he pleaded "Estel, how can I be sick and why is my head hurting so much?" He grabbed at his friend and pulled him closer to him, "Why are you so blurry to my eyes?"

Estel sighed as the last question was asked and he worked to release himself, "Legolas, you have a bad concussion. You were hit on the back of the head in an attack on you, early yesterday afternoon. Now tell me are there any other symptoms apart from those you have already mentioned?"

"No, that is not possible Estel; you know I could never be caught like that. As to the other, now that you mention it the room is beginning to spin." With that the elf closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows propped up behind him.

Estel quickly went to his herb pouch sitting on the table near the fire and selected some herbs to settle the stomach and some to ease the pain. He crushed them both together and added them to a goblet of water which he swished around thoroughly before helping his friend to drink it. Once that was done he retrieved a bowl of water and a wet cloth. Placing the cloth over the elf's eyes, he then took the elf's hand and patted it.

"The herbs will begin to take affect soon, then try and go back to sleep. I know you probably have other questions but they can wait until you wake again."

"You won't go anywhere will you Estel, for some reason I do not wish to be left alone." The archer asked plaintively.

"No my friend, I am not going anywhere. Rest easy now." Without thinking he gently stroked the elf's golden hair and was rewarded a short time later by the sound of his friend's even breathing. He removed the cold compress, before settling down once more in the chair by the bed covering himself with the same blanket he had cradled Legolas in earlier.

But the ranger had too much on his mind to go back to sleep as he recalled the observations that his father had shared with him earlier. He looked over at his friend and whispered, "I think I understand now, my brother and I will be there for you no matter what you ask of me."

With that said he finally fell into a light sleep.


	7. Fancying Eryniel

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations

**Part 7. Fancying Eryniel**

At around seven am as most of the residents of Rivendell began their day, Elladan Elrondion awoke in his brother Estel's bed and yawned. He lay there thinking of the previous day and wondered with not a little trepidation what this day would bring.

As his thoughts turned from the situation with Legolas to his current feelings towards his twin, he decided that perhaps it would be best not to dwell on those things for now.

So he quickly washed and got dressed and headed across the hall to the Prince's room and listened at the door, when he heard nothing he took it that the occupants were both still asleep and thanked the Valar that the night appeared to have passed without incident.

From there he made his way to the kitchens to organise some food for himself, Estel and Legolas. He nodded to a young beaming elleth who came forward to greet him, "Good Morning, Nessa. You look as bright as the morning."

"Thank you, Master Elladan. Can I get you something special this morning?" The girl blushed smiling.

"Yes, you may help me put together a tray for my brother Estel, Prince Legolas and Lady Eryniel. Don't forget to include some of those wonderful blueberry pastries. I think some light eggs and toast will be all right for Lady Eryniel."

Then he was struck by an inspiration, "Is there any of that mashed pumpkin left from last night's dinner? I know for a fact that it is Lady Eryniel's favourite along with those sweet juicy peas."

If the young woman was surprised by the request, she hid it well. "I believe there is some mashed pumpkin left but I would have to cook a new lot of peas. I could bring it along as soon as it was ready."

"Ah, you are a real treasure, Nessa that would be most kind of you. Please bring them to the Prince's room as we are all breakfasting together in there this morning."

Quickly the rest of the tray was loaded with a selection of fruits, some breads and cheese, scrambled eggs, toast, tea and of course the famous pastries.

Wishing them all good morning, Elladan hurried back quickly to the prince's room.

Placing the tray down beside the door he knocked and opened it before reaching down and collecting the tray. Inside it was still quiet and it was then that he noticed Estel back in the chair beside the Prince's bed. As he placed the tray onto the table by the already lit fire, he realised the night must not have been as peaceful as he thought.

Gently he went to rouse his brother and check on the prince. "Estel, I have brought you and Legolas some breakfast. What happened last night, Legolas is looking paler?"

"Elladan, thank you, but I am not all that hungry and I don't think that Legolas will be able to face any food this morning. What time is it anyway?" The ranger threw back his blanket and stretched painfully, then yawned as he got up out of the chair.

Pulling his elder brother towards the tray and away from the bed, he sat down and poured himself some tea, before continuing. "He had another bout of nausea and headache, about three hours ago. But this time his sight was blurry and he said his head was spinning."

"Well, those are all likely with concussion, Estel, but I sense there is something else. What is it?" Elladan asked with concern.

"Well, it was definitely Legolas who woke me, but he didn't know where he was or where the bathing room was. It was also Legolas who didn't remember getting concussion and was afraid to be left alone." Estel absentmindedly bit into one of the pastries.

"Yes, I see why you are concerned, those symptoms combined with the others you have already described; it does suggest any hope of a quick recovery may be wishful thinking." The elder twin replied resignedly.

"Look Estel, you have been stuck indoors since yesterday afternoon, so take a walk, stretch your legs and get some fresh air. Have a hot soak in a bath and try and relax for a little while. Legolas trusts me so if he wakes there shouldn't be a problem, and if he gets agitated I'll send for you." Elladan suggested knowing that Estel would not look after himself while he was taking care of Legolas.

"I admit that does sound tempting, but I would prefer _Ada_ to stay with Legolas because I think Legolas needs a father right now. I am sorry Elladan, I trust you and Eryniel trusts you but I don't think Legolas will." Estel said sadly as he saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes.

"I tell you what, why don't you stay here and have breakfast with me and we will see how Legolas reacts to you, if he is happy to allow you to stay with him then I will gladly take up your suggestion."

Estel continued on, "Tell me brother, has anyone noticed Legolas' absence, because if they haven't yet, they soon will and we should come up with some story to cover it." Estel gestured for Elladan to join him in the seats next to the fireplace.

A short time later there was a knock at the door, "Master Elladan, I have brought the lady's favourite dish as you requested." Nessa called from the other side.

Elladan made a dash for the door and opened it only far enough to take the small tray from the waiting elleth. "Thank you again, Nessa and have a pleasant day." With that he quickly shut the door and took the new tray with the two covered dishes over to the fireside table.

He then continued their previous conversation," I am truly sorry that Elrohir upset Eryniel, Estel, and for what it is worth I gave him a lecture on his thoughtlessness. But I am afraid it probably didn't do any good as he now has it in his head that this is all some prank you and Legolas are playing. He made me so angry that I moved into your room for a couple of nights as had I remained in his company he would have received much more that a lecture from me." Elladan finished bitterly as his eyes once more found their way to the maiden in the bed.

Estel, for his part was shocked at this latest turn of events and wondered if Legolas was awake and had heard this admission.

Still he rushed to reassure his elder brother "I can assure you dear brother, that this is no prank and that Legolas truly believes himself to be Eryniel. Besides which when he awoke this morning he really was confused and afraid."

Before his brother could answer however, a soft feminine voice called out dreamily, "Estel, my love, if you insist on my staying in bed today then I insist you join me as I believe I would rest much better that way."

Estel glared at Elladan, who was grinning widely at his younger brother's predicament, before reluctantly making his way to the bed.

"Eryniel I am afraid I cannot do that, my father was most insistent you have complete rest. Besides Elladan is here to see you and has volunteered to sit with you while I see to some errands. I am sure he will be happy to keep you company while you eat the special breakfast he has arranged for you." Estel said as he draped a blanket around the maiden's shoulders after helping her sit up against the pillows.

"Good Morning to you Elladan, I thank you for your thoughtfulness in arranging my breakfast for me. I hope that I will be able to do whatever you have chosen justice." Eryniel said with a genuine smile as she looked in the elder brother's direction.

Elladan had picked up the tray which Nessa had brought and approached the bed when he stopped suddenly and blurted out. "My, my, Eryniel, may I say you are looking absolutely radiant this morning."

"Why thank you Elladan, I wonder why my own beloved did not notice."

She pouted at Estel then returned her attention to Elladan who had moved again and was placing the tray on her lap. She eagerly removed the covers and a look of delight crossed her face.

"Oh how wonderful, my favourites, how did you know?" With that she picked up the accompanying spoon and began to eat with obvious pleasure.

Estel again noticed that Elladan was watching Eryniel's every movement and facial expression with apparent fascination and for some reason it made him feel quite uncomfortable. He berated himself for being so ridiculous and went to fetch some clean clothes, before saying a quick goodbye to Eryniel. He reminded Elladan to make sure that his beloved did indeed rest before leaving them to seek out the other bathing room down the hall.

After a short bath and feeling a bit more refreshed he went out into the garden to get some fresh air, but it was not long before he was approached by two male elves who he knew were particular friends with Elrohir and Elladan, by the name of Amroth and Menuldur.

"Good morning Estel, we missed Legolas' company last night in the Hall of Fire. Is he well, as no one has seen him since before lunch time yesterday?" Amroth enquired with genuine concern.

"Yes, and what about the Lady Eryniel, how does she fare this morning Estel?" Menuldur asked with more than polite interest.

Estel decided that it was just possible that Elrohir had sent them to try and catch him out and prove his theory of a prank. So he thought carefully before answering.

"Ah, well, Legolas is fine; he got back quite late last night and decided to sleep in my room. He is currently taking breakfast with Elladan and Eryniel. As for Eryniel she seems a little better this morning, but I have insisted she remain in bed for a little while longer." Estel replied deciding to keep as close to the truth as possible.

It was then that both brought small bunches of wildflowers out from behind their backs and earnestly pressed them into Estel's hands. "We thought since Lady Eryniel was stuck in bed, she may enjoy some colour to brighten up her room." Amroth explained sheepishly.

Estel took the flowers trying to hide his surprise, "That is very thoughtful of you both; I will make sure she receives them and knows who they came from. I think in fact that I will take them to her now, so if you will excuse me?" With that he turned and hurried back to his brother and Eryniel, his feelings somewhat mixed over the kind of attention Eryniel was now receiving.


	8. Clothes Maketh the Maiden

**A Princely Prank byTansy1354  
**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations

A/N: A lttle bit of fun to add to your Christmas celebrations, may you all have a happy and safe holiday season.

**Part 8. Clothes Maketh the Maiden**

Estel made his way back to Legolas' room feeling foolish carrying the flowers and sincerely hoping that none of his family would see him with them.

Unfortunately it turned out to be a vain hope when he ran into Arwen who was also heading to the prince's bedroom to visit. She looked at him and the flowers and her beautiful face lit up obviously believing they were meant for her.

"Estel, how thoughtful but you really didn't have to raid the garden to get back into my good books." She held out her hand to take them from him when he didn't offer them to her immediately.

Estel grimaced as he tried to think of how to explain and knew no matter how he put it; she was going to take it the wrong way. He shook his head and backed away from her, "I am truly sorry to have to say that these are not for you, but for Eryniel from Amroth and Menuldur."

He saw her face fall and wished he had been thoughtful enough to bring her a bunch of flowers too, but he blurted out quickly, "I promised that I would see she got them. Were you on your way to visit her, because I am sure she would appreciate the company?"

She nodded and headed off down the hall hurriedly, when Estel caught up with her she appeared to be puzzled by something and placed her hand on his arm to stop him from continuing on.

"How is it possible that the male population of Rivendell cannot see the _ellon (male elf) inside_ the maiden's clothes?" Arwen said worriedly.

"I don't know Arwen, but when Legolas is in those clothes he somehow becomes Eryniel and you forget that it is him and believe it is a real maiden. Even Elladan seems to be taken in, and I constantly have to stop and remind myself who I am actually with. You will see for yourself if you spend much time with him. So far you have only seen him as Eryniel, Legolas is confused and sick but Eryniel is vibrant and alive. Don't judge me or the other males of Rivendell until you spend more time in her company." Estel pleaded before nodding at her and continuing the short distance to where the topic of their discussion was supposed to be resting.

* * *

What Estel expected as he opened the door was not, the whole room strewn with dresses and Elladan coming out of the bathing room wearing a deep wine coloured dress with dark green leaves embroidered in a vine design that covered the skirt section. 

"Well what do you think, Eryniel, is this more my colour?" It was then that he saw Estel standing at the door with Arwen peering over the ranger's shoulder her hand over her mouth.

As Elladan's face turned the same colour as the dress he blurted out quickly, "There is a perfectly logical reason for this, you see…"

He was interrupted by Eryniel, who had turned from the closet door with another dress in her hand. She dropped the dress when she saw Estel; her face lit up and ran to hug him, but stopped when she saw the flowers.

"Estel are those for me, thank you, how thoughtful you are." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

She turned around and headed towards a stock still Elladan saying, "What perfect timing as always, Meleth nin. Elladan has been helping me decide what to wear to dinner this evening and I have been giving him advice on what colours suit him to enhance his already handsome features."

"What do you think Arwen; I believe that colour may be somewhat too strong on him?" Eryniel looked back expectantly at the two in the doorway. Arwen was now finding it difficult not to laugh at her elder brother's discomfort and decided to add to it.

However at that point Estel moved into the room and strode to the elleth standing next to his brother, his voice wavered as he tried to keep his amusement out of his voice. "I think that I must agree that it is not your colour Elladan. Brother, I am most disappointed that I could not trust you with the simple task of making sure that Eryniel stayed in bed and rested."

Then he turned on the maiden, "Eryniel, if you do not rest for the remainder of the day, you will not need to get dressed for you will be having your dinner alone in your room. Now go back to bed and you can visit with Arwen. By the way those flowers are from Amroth and Menuldur, they told me to tell you that they thought you would like them to brighten up your room." He tried to be stern but he couldn't.

He turned back to his brother, "Elladan get changed and meet me in my room, there is something I wish to discuss with you." The elder twin almost cringed as he could see that Estel was not joking now and quickly retreated to the bathing room.

Trying to take his mind off everything that had already happened that morning, Estel bent down and began to absent mindedly pick up dresses and place them on the chair in the corner. He looked up when he felt a soft hand on his, "It's alright Estel, I'll do that, you go and wait for Elladan in your room." The understanding voice of his sister finally penetrated his thoughts.

"Thanks Arwen, I believe I will do as you suggest. At least I don't have to worry about leaving you alone with Eryniel." He sighed and left for his own room across the hall.

* * *

Once there he lay on his bed, with his forearm over his eyes, it had only been twenty-four hours since this whole thing had begun. He was beginning to think that the life of a ranger seemed a lot less complicated. Sure it was full of dangers, but they were tangible and able to be dealt with using the skill of his weapons and training in healing. 

But this was worse because the lay of this new land changed dramatically and suddenly. The only weapons he had with him were common sense and a sense of humour. He dearly hoped that everything would be resolved soon and his life could go back to the more run of the mill dangers.

It was at that moment that Elladan knocked and walked in, his face now just slightly pink. "I am sorry Estel, she said she couldn't rest until she had made a choice on an outfit for dinner. I did try to put her off, but you know how persuasive she can be."

Estel couldn't help but smile, "I know and I must say it was worth it to see you in a dress. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, you heard me tell Eryniel who gave her the flowers."

"Yes I did and can't say I am completely surprised as those two despite being my friends, do have an eye for the ladies. You will have to watch them around Eryniel." Elladan replied as he took a seat in the chair next to the window.

"Well that clarifies one point, but what I was going to ask you is do you think that Elrohir set them up to do this, so he could expose Legolas as just pulling a prank?" Estel was now sitting against the headboard peering at his brother.

"It is possible I suppose, since he is most adamant that it is a prank. More likely however it is a result of some bet between Amroth and Menuldur. I will try and find out and let you know at dinner time. In the meantime why don't you go to the kitchens and grab yourself something to eat, you left the room before eating your breakfast and you must be hungry by now." As if to confirm this a rumble followed by a gurgle erupted from Estel's stomach.

"An excellent idea, Elladan, and thanks for being such a good sport with Eryniel." Estel got up from the bed and Elladan got up from the chair.

"What are elder brothers for but to help younger ones out of trouble, especially well known trouble attracters like you and Legolas. Come on I'll walk down to the kitchens with you." With that he went ahead and held the door open for his brother to exit.


	9. Between Sisters

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations, everyone else belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Part 9. Between Sisters**

Arwen tried to think of something to say to the other person in the room while she continued to collect the dresses and put them away, wondering all the while where the garments had come from. She was startled from her musings by the soft voice coming from the bed.

"Arwen, thank you for cleaning up my mess when I should be doing it myself, but as you have seen your brother is rather over protective of me." Eryniel sighed.

Arwen turned to the maiden who was sitting on the bed dressed in a nightgown and robe, "My brother Estel is over protective of all those he cares about, it runs in our family." Eryniel had a look of surprise on her face before it changed to understanding.

"Is not your family the same, Eryniel?" Arwen asked with curiosity.

"I am afraid I do not know for I lost my _nana_ (mother) when I was very young and that left just my _Ada_(father) and me. Estel and I first met in Mirkwood where I had just lately arrived to live with a distant cousin who my _Ada _(father) had insisted I go to for help, before he died a few months ago." Eryniel replied sadly.

Arwen dropped the dresses she was carrying and came over and sat down on the bed before taking one of Eryniel's hands in hers, "I am truly sorry for your loss, _muinthel _(dear sister). Rest assured you will not be alone here, if my brothers have anything to say about it."

She smiled reassuringly at the maiden on the bed, before realising who she was speaking to. Estel had been right, when you spoke to Eryniel the way she spoke and carried herself made you only see her as a maiden and nothing else. She seemed to speak from the heart and allowed herself to be open in a way a warrior never would.

"I would like nothing better than that to be the case, Arwen. But there is one member of your family that I have probably so offended that he will never accept me as a sister. I am afraid that your brother Elrohir will not find it in his heart to forgive me after what I did at dinner last night." There were tears in the softly spoken voice although they had not made it down her cheeks.

"Why do you think that, Eryniel?" Arwen asked with genuine interest.

"Well, both your father and Elladan showed their concern by asking after my health and visiting me. Estel and you have been most attentive, even some of the young warriors of Rivendell sent flowers to cheer me up. But I have not seen or heard from Elrohir. It hurts me deeply to be at odds with one of my beloved's kin." Eryniel sighed.

"Is that what is worrying you, then you can stop right now for that was not my brother's doing but my _Ada's. _ My father decided that he did not want to take the chance that Elrohir might upset you again, so he has become father's helper for a while. I will let them both know that you are anxious to see my brother to apologise to him. If you like and Estel is agreeable, I will speak to Elrohir on your behalf; maybe even persuade Elrohir to come to you before dinner so that you can clear the air. With any luck he will escort you to dinner tonight?"

"Thank you Arwen and I just know we will become as close as real sisters. I was indeed blessed by the Valar the day I met Estel and he brought me to his family. Your family seems to be exactly what I secretly dreamed of and hoped that I would find. Especially now we are beginning our own family, to have a sister to share this with makes my joy almost complete."

Unexpectedly there was a gasp from beside her as Eryniel placed her hands over her eyes and swayed. "Arwen, I am starting to feel dizzy and sick and my head feels like it is going to split, I need Estel, Please Arwen, Hurry."

Carefully Arwen guided her companion further onto the bed and against the pillows. Quickly she rushed to the bathing room, grabbed a large white cloth, a bowl of cold water and a smaller cloth.

Placing the items on the bedside table when she returned, she dipped the small cloth in the water, wrung it out and placed it over Eryniel's eyes. "I will be back in a moment, there is a towel right beside your left hand if you need it."

With that she darted for the door and was about to rush into Estel's room across the hall, when she spied him and Elladan just about to reach the steps that were situated at the end of the hall.

"Estel, please come back Eryniel has taken ill." She yelled in the hopes of getting his attention. She called again as she made her way towards them.

"Please Estel, hurry she's asking for you." She was rewarded by Estel running up to her. Then he passed her without speaking, heading towards the door she had just left.

Throwing the door open and rushing towards the bedside table he pulled open the drawer and pulled out the herbs he had been treating Eryniel with.

He took one look at Eryniel and the mess on the bed where she had thrown up. There were tears running down her cheeks although her eyes were covered.

"Estel, please make the noise stop, please I can stand it no longer" she pleaded softly.

Elladan and Arwen had entered the room by then and were shocked to see the state Eryniel was in. Estel looked up and called to the other two, "Arwen can you get another set of night clothes for Eryniel and Elladan run a warm bath."

Estel moved to the herbs and began putting together a pain killer along with a calming draft. He poured some water into a goblet and added the herbs, swishing them together before going to the bed.

"Eryniel, I need you to drink this for me, it will help make the noise go away as well as the pain." He helped her into a position where she could drink it and was surprised that she drank it down in only a couple of gulps.

"Now I just want you to lay there and rest, while the herbs do their work." He gently began stroking the golden hair that for the first time he could ever remember was messy and tangled.

* * *

Once the look of pain eased on the maiden's face, he lifted her gently from the bed and made his way to the bathing room, where Elladan nodded. "Do you need any help, Estel?"

There was a whisper from Eryniel, "Please Estel, just you."

"No thank you Elladan, I'll manage. Could you see that the bed is cleaned up and that Arwen has returned with some night things." Estel replied with a sigh.

He sat Eryniel down on the seat against the wall and removed her soiled clothes before sitting down next to her and removing his boots and tunic before he turned to pick up his companion. Balancing carefully he managed to get into the bath and sat down with his friend leaning against his chest.

As she began to feel the warm water hit her however the elf's whole demeanor changed and it was not Eryniel who started to struggle against Estel but Legolas who was screaming over and over again, "I'm drowning, Estel help me."

Estel was desperately trying to hold on to the elf and reassure him at the same time, but his friend's panic would not be calmed.

Suddenly another set of arms reached in and grabbed hold of the flailing arms before pulling the elf out of the water. Estel looked up to see Elladan standing beside the bath; he was laying the whimpering Legolas on a large cloth that was on the floor. After wrapping the elf up in it securely he carried him to the other room.

Estel could hear the sound of singing coming from the next room as he managed to get out of the bath and dry himself off as best he could. Unfortunately he had no other clothes in the room to change into.

Arriving in Legolas's room he found Elladan sitting on the chair in front of the fire with Legolas on his lap, rocking him like an elfling. Seeing that Legolas seemed to be much calmer, he decided to take the opportunity to get some more clothes and get dressed.

His healer's mind continued to ponder his friend's odd condition and he began to go over in his head everything that had happened up till now. Intuition told him that there was something right there in front of him that he was just not seeing. One thing was for sure he had to speak to Arwen as soon as possible to find out what happened leading up to this incident.

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but one in particular kept coming to the fore, that their talent for attracting trouble had now extended to what should be the simple task of pulling a prank.


	10. Who is sleeping in my bed?

**A Princely Prank by ****Tansy1354**

Summary : Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins pranks once too often, it was time to get revenge. (Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations)

* * *

**Part 10. Who is sleeping in my bed? **

It didn't take too long before Estel had changed his clothes and he was just turning back the covers on the prince's bed when Arwen returned with some night attire for the now calm and quiet Legolas.

She was most surprised to find Legolas in the arms of her brother Elladan and that he was singing to him. However knowing how important it was not to startle the prince she simply handed the items to Estel, her eyes clearly telling him that they would talk later.

Quickly making his way over to the chair by the fire, he looked down at the apparently sleeping prince. "Do you think we can get him into these without disturbing him further, Elladan?" Estel asked his voice just above a whisper.

Elladan had stopped singing by now and nodded, "I believe so if we lay him on the bed first." With that the two managed to get Legolas dressed and placed back in the now clean bed without waking him.

Elladan led his weary younger brother back to the fireplace and settled him in the chair he himself had previously occupied. "Sit and relax dear brother, I will be back shortly."

* * *

The elder twin was halfway towards the kitchens when he was met by Arwen carrying a tray of tea and some fruit and bread.

"I thought you and Estel may need this as it is quite likely you will be missing the noonday meal. I don't know if it is relevant but the headache came on when Eryniel showed some concern about Elrohir not visiting her and not forgiving her for last night. Is it possible that these attacks could be brought on by stress?"

As Elladan relieved his sister of her burden he looked thoughtful, "I think that is entirely possible, I will pass your observations onto Estel. Perhaps it would be best to keep our guest safely tucked up in their bed resting."

"But Elladan, I promised our maiden that I would speak to Elrohir on her behalf and that I would encourage him to visit her before dinner so that she may apologise. What should I do? I thought if she talked to him it may ease her distress but it is just as possible that actually seeing Elrohir may cause her to become ill again."

Elladan found it hard to look into the face that was turned toward him, as Arwen's gentle concern showed in the heartfelt way she looked at him. He once again found himself feeling guilty for putting their friend through this torment.

"Let us wait until this afternoon to find out just who wakes up in that bed, then we can take it from there. Try not to worry I am sure that we can find a way to help her. Thank you for the food as well, dear sister" It didn't need to be said out loud that it was really for Estel's benefit, but Elladan was glad someone else was watching out for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Estel was sitting in his chair and observing his best friend while forming his own theory. He still could not believe how things could change so much in less than twenty four hours.

By the time he had opened the door to Elladan a short time later, all he had decided was that more observation of his patient was needed before he could be sure of anything. But if this continued for too much longer then regardless of the need for revenge on the twins, he would make sure that it did not come at the expense of his friend's wellbeing.

As they ate, Elladan informed Estel of Arwen's observation and he agreed that it was entirely possible.

"If this situation with Elrohir is upsetting her so much then we better resolve it. Besides the fault was not all Eryniel's as it was Elrohir that made that tasteless remark and he should apologise for it to both Eryniel and me in public and promise not to make remarks like that again." Estel remarked heatedly.

The youngest son of Elrond stood up suddenly, "I need to speak to _Ada_ and Arwen, could you please stay here with Legolas as I believe he will trust you if it is he that wakens first. Otherwise if he or Eryniel become agitated please send someone to find me. I believe I need to get out of here for a short time and I may go to my own room and take some rest as well while I can.

I will be back by lunchtime in any case, thanks Elladan," and without waiting for his brother's reply he left the room.

* * *

Again he was intercepted by queries about the Lady's health as well as the whereabouts of the Prince of Mirkwood. Thinking quickly he replied, "Legolas is with Eryniel as he feels responsible for overseeing her welfare being the one she first had contact with. He also seems to be the only other one who can soothe her apart from me.

I expect you will see very little of him until the Lady is well again especially as he believes she may have originally been from Mirkwood."

With that he continued on his way to tell the same story to his father and Arwen so that they may be consistent in their information.

He found Arwen in the garden, "Arwen, I was looking for you to thank you for your patience in dealing with Eryniel, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened before you came for me."

"First, I must apologise for not believing you about Eryniel, she is exactly how you described she would be. As to the topic of our discussion we talked about our families. " With that Arwen went on to reiterate her conversation with the maiden.

"Well that is indeed interesting, but at what point did she become ill though?" Estel asked, curious as to whether there was as yet any pattern to these switches.

"Now that I come to think about it again the timing was indeed odd, for I had just explained why Elrohir had not visited and offered to speak to him on her behalf. I suggested that I would try to get him to drop by before dinner so that they could clear the air and put her mind at ease. Do you think it possible that she really is not yet ready to see him?" Arwen replied thoughtfully.

"Arwen if you were in her place what would you most likely do if you were upset but did not wish to directly confront the culprit?" Estel asked suddenly.

The Evenstar paused for a moment, before standing and leading Estel towards her own quarters. "I believe I would write the person a letter even if I did not send it, it would help put my thoughts in order so that I would be better prepared to speak directly to the person later.

I have an idea, Estel. Why don't I drop by after lunch with some parchment and quill and suggest that Eryniel write a letter to Elrohir which I will volunteer to deliver. In the meantime why don't you settle somewhere quiet and write down your observations, it might help you to see something you may have missed." They were at her door by this stage and Estel turned Arwen around and hugged her.

"Have I told you lately how clever you are, I am an idiot for not thinking of that myself. You are truly your father's daughter." He laughed as she blushed beautifully.

"Why thank you kind sir, I will take that as a compliment," she smiled back.

"Could we speak in your room for a minute there is something else I need to let you know about." Estel suddenly remembered he had to tell her the cover story he had invented for Legolas' absence.

* * *

When Estel left Arwen's room he strode off to his father's study to discuss his observations and theories with him as well as let him know the cover story he had worked out. While he was on his way he realised that he would have to also inform the twins and he wasn't sure how he was going to react to Elrohir at the moment. He decided that his father could take that task on.

Unfortunately when he entered the study he came face to face with Elrohir. He could only stand and stare at the younger twin, as he tried to work out how to react. But as his brother opened his mouth to speak to him; it became clear to Estel just what to do.

Entering the room Estel closed the door but did not proceed to the desk. "Ada, I thought you might like to know that I have been spreading the cover story that Legolas is spending time with Eryniel as he is the only other one that can soothe her and as he was the one who found her he feels responsible for her. That being the case he will not be seen around for a while. I believe that is close enough to the truth that even Elrohir should be able to remember it." At that he glared at his brother before turning again to the elder elf behind the desk.

"Hold on just a minute Estel, are you implying that I am forgetful or dumb, neither of which is true as you well know." Elrohir spat out.

"I am implying nothing, Brother; it is you who automatically assumed an insult. Speaking of which for Eryniel's sake, I require a public apology for your remarks last night to myself and the lady at dinner tonight if she is well enough to go."

"Estel, do you really think that is necessary?" The Lord of Rivendell raised an eye brow at his youngest son.

"Yes, Ada I do since that episode has affected her badly and there have been a couple of bad bouts of illness as a result. In fact I had to give her a calming draft along with pain killing herbs because she became ill earlier after Elrohir's name came up while she was talking to Arwen." Estel couldn't help the snappish tone even though logic told him that he was still not completely sure if that had been the cause.

Both of the other occupants of the room just looked taken aback at the young ranger although it was hard to tell if it was because of his tone or what he had just said.

"He/She is asleep now and Elladan is watching over him/her, luckily he does not seem to cause any adverse reactions. I'll talk to you later Ada, right now I have somewhere else I would rather be." With that he turned around grabbed the handle a little more tightly than was necessary and let himself out slamming the door after him.


	11. The Art of Observation

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins' pranks once too often; it was time to get revenge. (Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations)

**Part 11. ****The Art of Observation**

_Previously_

"_I am implying nothing, Brother; it is you who automatically assumed an insult. Speaking of which for Eryniel's sake, I require a public apology for your remarks last night to myself and the lady at dinner tonight if she is well enough to go."_

"_Estel, do you really think that is necessary?" The Lord of Rivendell raised an eye brow at his youngest son._

"_Yes, Ada I do since that episode has affected her badly and there have been a couple of bad bouts of illness as a result. In fact I had to give her a calming draft along with pain killing herbs because she became ill earlier after Elrohir's name came up while she was talking to Arwen." Estel couldn't help the snappish tone even though logic told him that he was still not completely sure if that had been the cause._

_0x0x0x0x0x0 _

Elrohir had turned back from the door and was now looking disbelievingly at his father, "Ada, surely he can't be serious especially since our so-called maiden actually threatened me with a knife?"

Elrond shook his head and a look appeared on his face that Elrohir knew only too well, "You know your brother as well as I and you know when it comes to the health of his friend he is deadly serious, so if that is what he believes his friend needs then that is what you shall do. As for the knife you forget that our prince was attacked supposedly in a safe place, of course he is bound to be on edge.

Now please return to the task that I set you earlier and when you have finished that you will report to Glorfindel and help him in searching for Legolas' attacker."

There was a sigh from the younger twin as he returned to pour over the inventory list he had been working on for the last couple of hours.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Estel meanwhile had returned to check on Legolas and finding the elf still asleep, made his way to his own room, where he gathered ink and parchment then proceeded to write down his observations and theories of Legolas' strange affliction.

**Observations from the last just over twenty-four hours**

1. Legolas is always ill when he reawakens.

Thought: All the symptoms are known to be part of concussion, but why do they affect him so badly?

2. Eryniel became ill just before Legolas reawakened.

Thought: This would suggest there is a kind of changeover of personalities at that time.

3. Eryniel became ill while discussing Elrohir but seems fine with Elladan.

Question: How is she able to tell them apart unless that is a part of Legolas that has not been affected?

4. Eryniel only becomes ill when she is upset and Legolas is always ill and upset when he reawakens.

Thought: Is it possible that Legolas is having trouble dealing with being ill and so allows Eryniel to be his public face while he tries to work through it?

Estel put the quill down and read over what he had written, deciding that these would be the basis for the rest of his observations. With his mind still active and inquiring he decided to forgo the nap he had intended to take and grabbing the paper off the desk along with the quill and ink he headed back to Legolas's room.

When he arrived he sat down to have lunch with his brother before suggesting that since Legolas was still asleep there was no need for both of them to be there and perhaps Elladan may like to go out and get some fresh air for a while.

Elladan reluctantly agreed but said he would return before the evening meal to see how things were going.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Quickly tiring of just observing his friend, Estel returned to his room to gather a book and his pipe before making his way to the balcony outside the prince's room and settling himself in for the afternoon.

It was mid afternoon when Estel felt someone watching him from the doorway of the room and looked up in surprise to see a nervous blonde haired elf watching him.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you, dear Estel but when I woke up alone I became worried," Eryniel gushed quickly before hurrying back into the room and laying back down on the bed with her back to the balcony doorway.

"Eryniel, I am glad to see you awake and I am sorry that you were worried. How do you feel after your long sleep?" The ranger made his way over to the bed and sat down behind its current occupant.

For her part Eryniel turned to face him and he was concerned to see that she looked quite pale and her face had taken on a weary look, there was none of the vitality that had been characteristic of her at all.

"Estel, in all honesty I still feel tired and a little lost, as though nothing around me is real and I am out of step with everyone else, except for you. I must admit I find these feelings more than a little frightening." With that Eryniel reached out and grabbed Estel's hand and held on tightly.

The dark haired human simply placed his other hand over the top of Eryniel's, "Peace Eryniel, this is not uncommon in a condition such as yours in fact I am sure that it is just a case of resting and taking it easy for a couple more days and I am sure everything will sort itself out."

Eryniel looked past him towards the balcony with longing before sighing, "Perhaps you are right, in fact, I believe it would be best for everyone if I dined here in our room tonight. I am ashamed to admit that just the idea of running into Elrohir again has taken away any appetite that has returned to me in the last few hours."

Estel for his part pulled his hand from hers and then placed both hands on the maiden's cheeks and held her eyes with his, "Enough Eryniel, I will not have this incident with Elrohir go unresolved especially when it was his own big mouth that caused the incident. No, this issue will be cleared up today, I have already informed him that I expect him to make a formal apology to us in front of everyone at dinner tonight, however since you do not feel up to going to dinner I will request him to come here before dinner to make amends instead."

As Eryniel opened her mouth to protest he cut in quickly, "No Eryniel, as your healer I insist that this be done, because it is affecting your health and you will not get any better until it is sorted out. Please Eryniel, do this for both our sakes."

Reluctantly she nodded and Estel released her cheeks only to have the maiden throw herself into his arms and whispering, "You know I would most willingly do anything that you asked of me Estel." Unfortunately for the dark haired human he was taken by surprise by the maiden's action and they both rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with Eryniel on top of him.

As with most such moments that was the exact time that there was a knock on the door and a bright voice called, "It is Arwen may I come in?"

Unfortunately before he could stop her, Eryniel answered happily as she rolled off him, "Oh how lovely, yes of course do come in Arwen."

So it was, that when Arwen opened the door she was shocked to observe Eryniel still in a nightdress and Estel fully clothed appear from the other side of the bed both of their faces flushed from whatever they had been doing.

She glared at Estel who was frantically shaking his head, silently denying in earnest that it was not what it looked like. But again fate decided to intervene as Eryniel spoke out, "I am sorry for our appearance, dear sister but my beloved Estel was trying to comfort me and we somehow rolled right off the bed."

"I see, well I only came to see how you were feeling and it is obvious that with Estel's tender ministrations" she glared at the ranger again, "you seem to be much better."

The only human in the room decided that retreat was his only choice and he would try and explain to Arwen later, he only hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone else, especially their father.

Nodding to Arwen and trying to muster as much dignity as he could while scurrying towards the door, he muttered. "Arwen, Eryniel if you will excuse me I will just go and find Elrohir to inform him of the change of plans."

With that he was out the door and halfway down the corridor, which was why he didn't hear the sound of feminine laughter coming from the room behind him.

0x0x0x0x0x0


	12. Apologies and Poetry Books

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins' pranks once too often; it was time to get revenge. (Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth and Menuldur are my own creations)

**Part 12. Apologies and Poetry Books**

As soon as Estel had left the room, both occupants of the chamber laughed to see their beloved and brother so obviously embarrassed.

Once they had gotten over it however, Eryniel took Arwen's arm and lead her to the seats by the fire.

"I am glad you are come, dear sister, for I am in need of your excellent advice if you will give it." Eryniel began nervously.

"But of course, Eryniel, I would be only too happy to help, what is it that you need advice on?" Arwen replied reassuringly.

"Well it is just that Estel insists that I make my peace with your brother Elrohir, before the evening meal tonight. I had hoped to avoid having to see him at all by not attending but dining in my room instead. Estel says I will not get better unless I do this, but I am afraid to be in Elrohir's presence for some reason.

What am I going to do and say to him, I fear that I may do or say something to him just as stupid as last time?" Indeed the maiden's blue eyes clearly showed Arwen how much disquiet this was causing.

Arwen stood up and placed an arm around the shoulders of the blonde elf and spoke gently "It is alright my friend, I understand and as it happens I believe I know the very thing to help you. I sometimes find that writing down beforehand what I want to say in an important situation helps me to be less nervous when the time comes. Perhaps you should write down your thoughts on the matter in the form of a letter."

"Dear Arwen, what a wonderful idea, it would mean so much if you will help me to write the letter and would you be here when Elrohir is here? The blonde maiden cried with enthusiasm.

"Of course, I will." The dark haired maiden smiled and with that set about finding parchment and ink.

0x0x0x0x0x0

So it was that the letter was written after only a few attempts and finally put aside on the bedside table. More time was then spent in small talk then all too soon Arwen left to change for dinner before hurrying back to help Eryniel to choose a dress and change for her meeting with Elrohir.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Estel entered with an obviously reluctant Elrohir. Once the door was closed Estel pushed Elrohir towards an extremely pale Eryniel who began to back away.

The younger twin had to admit that the one in front of him certainly looked like an ill maiden and not the Prince of Mirkwood. Was it truly possible that he had been mistaken about this being a prank?

Eryniel suddenly hurried over to the bedside table, picked up the letter and returned to shove it at Elrohir with shaking hands. Without waiting to ascertain that he had held onto it she turned white and placing her hand over her mouth she rushed to the bathing room, just barely shutting the door behind her before they heard the sound of retching and moaning.

While Elrohir stood there gazing at the door in shock, Arwen went to his side, "Estel go see to Eryniel, while I get Elrohir out of here. I will send Elladan to you as soon as I can." With that she gently picked up the letter that had fallen at Elrohir's feet and handed it to him before leading him out of the room and down to his own room.

Once inside the twins room, just as Arwen was about to leave the room, her brother grabbed at her, "Don't leave just yet Arwen, I need someone to talk to."

When she nodded and took a seat on his bed he continued, "Has Legolas been like this since the beginning and has he been like this to everyone or am I the only one that has that affect on him?"

"Yes I am afraid Legolas has been like this since the beginning and no it is only you that seems to affect him/her like that. Estel and I have a theory that Eryniel only becomes ill when she becomes stressed which she always seems to be in your case. On the other hand at the odd times that Legolas appears he suffers badly from concussion and does not stay long.

Perhaps if you read our maiden's letter it will become a little clearer, I will return shortly as I have still to find Elladan." With that she was gone through the door as Elrohir stared at the letter in his hand.

He put the letter down and retrieved a goblet of water from the pitcher by the bed. Taking a large gulp and wondering why he was so nervous to simply read a letter that was from Legolas pretending to be a maiden, he quickly put the goblet back down on the bedside table and took up the letter with determination.

_Dearest Elrohir_

_Please forgive me for my extremely rude behaviour at dinner last night, I know of nothing that could excuse what I did. However in my defence I am not used to the ways of brothers and sisters being an only child, so I was not at all prepared for what you said._

_When I first met your brother, Estel, I was struck by his honesty and kindness and that he had a way about him that seemed to soothe the most troubled heart, I felt myself blessed beyond any understanding when he chose me to be his._

_But I can see now that in your eyes that you share my opinion, I am unworthy of your brother. Also please believe that I never intended to steal Estel from you._

_Obviously my being here is causing discord in your family, and although it would break my heart I would rather leave Rivendell and return to Mirkwood than cause any more trouble between you. _

_You only have to let me know by return note and as soon as I am well enough to make the journey, I will leave. In the meantime I shall stay in my room and take up as little of Estel's time as possible._

_Eryniel Lindiell_

Elrohir read the letter several times and had to finally concede that indeed it was written by a real maiden for the sentiments were not those that you would expect to come from that of a seasoned warrior such as Legolas.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was supposed to be in the maiden's room to apologise for his own behaviour and she hadn't even given him the chance, seeming to have accepted that she was totally to blame for the incident that had started all of this.

He knew that he could no longer allow the maiden known as Eryniel to suffer not when he knew was to blame in more than one way for her situation. So nodding to himself he turned to the desk on the other side of the room and taking out pen and parchment tried to compose an apology that would ease the blonde elleth's stress enough that she at least could stand being in the same room with him without becoming ill.

By the time Arwen came back he had written the letter and found a book of poetry that he kept secret that he thought would appeal to the lady.

"Arwen, your timing as always is excellent, dear sister. Would you be so kind to give these to Eryniel when she is feeling a little better? Tell her that I am at her service, should she require flowers to brighten her room or something new to read, or to discuss the poems in the book with her if she likes."

Arwen took the offered items and hugged her brother to her, "I am sure this will help, dear brother. I will let you know as I have any reply for you.

Shall I see you at dinner or are you going to eat in here or on the balcony, you should be safe as I believe that Estel and Elladan will remain with our maiden during the evening meal?"

"If _Ada_ is agreeable, I believe I shall stay here as I have some planning to do. Would you also ask Nessa to bring my meal as I wish to speak to her about something?" The younger twin had a rather resolute look on his handsome face.

Arwen was for once glad to see that look as it usually meant a prank was being planned, but she knew that was not the case this time. She smiled back at him before leaving him to his scheming.


	13. Fuzzy Minds and Furry Feet

**A Princely Prank by Tansy1354**

Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been the target of the Rivendell twins' pranks once too often; it was time to get revenge. (Nessa, Eryniel, Amroth, Menuldur and Gildin are my own creations)

A/N this has been slightly re-edited by a couple of paragraphs to better fit the timeline and fix a small hole that has been niggling at me. 6th Jan.2012

**Part 13. Fuzzy Minds and Furry Feet **

During the time Arwen had returned to Elrohir's room, Elladan along with his father had hurried to Legolas' room to offer their aid.

After receiving no answer to their knocking, they quickly made their way into the empty bedroom and over to the bathing room door where the sound of whispered words could be heard.

"Estel, it is _ada_ and Elladan, do you require some assistance?" The Lord of Imladris called in concern.

There was a short whispered conversation, before Estel replied "No, Ada, I believe it would be better to let just myself and Arwen see to Eryniel for now. Would you mind coming back sometime after the evening meal has finished? If Eryniel is not sufficiently recovered by then, I shall send word via Arwen."

Before the two occupants of the bedroom could reply however there was further whispering then, " Ada, Eryniel is most concerned about Elrohir and requests that you please go to him and make sure that he is well."

The Lord of Imladris and his son were taken a little by surprise at this but deciding they could not do anything here for the moment, agreed to do as bid.

"If you're sure Estel, then we will see you and hopefully Eryniel later this evening. I will make sure that Arwen returns as soon possible." Elrond replied before pushing Elladan towards the door to the hall and closing it behind them.

While everyone else around them carried out their appointed tasks, the two in the bathing room were also making a move. Estel was now standing and reaching down to the still prone elf.

"Eryniel, are you feeling well enough to return to your bed? Estel was worried by the pale forlorn look on his best friend's face.

Eryniel did not answer just nodded yes before she reached for Estel's offered hand and was gently pulled to her feet. But immediately the fuzziness returned to her brain and she leaned heavily against her beloved.

"Ai, will I ever be totally well again?" She whispered as she tried to fight back her tears and the new headache that was quickly forming.

Without thinking Estel pulled her into his strong arms to steady her, "Sh… Sh… fear not, dear Eryniel, this **will** pass and you **will **be your old self again soon, I promise." With that he opened the door and led her back to the bed.

As the maiden lay down once more there was a groan as her hands went to the sides of her head.

Noticing this the healer in Estel took over immediately and he soon had the pain relieving herbs prepared and placed in a small amount of water for his companion to take.

Once this was done he again pulled the curtains across the windows to dull the room and placed a cool damp cloth over the elf's eyes.

He sat there beside her bed and thankfully noted that the elf was once more asleep. He continued to sit there for what seemed like quite some time trying to work out how everything had gone so wrong with what was supposed to be a simple apology.

Finally his musing was interrupted by a quiet knock before Arwen poked her head around the door, "Is it alright if I come in Estel as I believe there are some urgent matters which we need to discuss in regard to our maiden?" At his nod towards the now cold fire she went to one of the chairs where he joined her once he was sure that his charge was still asleep.

Once he sat down he noticed a book and a letter sitting on the small table between them which he was sure was not there before, Arwen noticing this immediately spoke up, "These are from Elrohir, he asked me to pass them onto Eryniel with a message that he is at her service, be it to discuss the book or bring flowers to brighten her room or provide another book for her to read. I believe he was truly shocked by what happened and in particular at what was in the letter that Eryniel gave him."

While Estel was digesting that she continued quickly, "Estel, it is the letter that I wish to speak to you about. She feels that she is not worthy of you and that Elrohir agrees with her. Further she perceives rightly or wrongly that she has caused ill feelings between you and your brother and has offered to not leave her room till she is well and then she will return to Mirkwood. She has left it up to Elrohir to decide, since supposedly he was the one she wronged."

Estel was horrified and would have shouted had it not been for the sleeping elf, trying to calm himself he said, "But Elrohir would not entertain that idea and even if he did, _Ada _would not allow it. Especially if our brother now believes what we have tried to tell him and wants to make amends."

Arwen placed a calming hand on Estel's knee and said quietly, "Worry not as I really don't think it will come to that, trust _Ada_ to find a way to remedy this situation."

Elrohir arrived back in his room down the hall after making a detour to the kitchens to speak to Nessa after having an epiphany on another way to make up for his behaviour towards Eryniel. In fact he had only just returned when there was a knock on his door bringing with it his twin and his father.

After he had bid them enter, he was somewhat surprised to learn who had sent them and why, since he had been expecting a dressing down from them both.

With a heavy heart and in a remorseful tone he addressed his father, "Ada, I see now I was wrong about Legolas and the maiden and that I have done them a great disservice, something which I fully intend to atone for. I have already begun by sending her a letter of apology and a gift along with an offer to be of service to her in any way I can."

Both Elrond and Elladan could not believe this sudden turnaround and it showed on their faces, although both were also glad that the younger twin finally understood the situation.

Elrohir taking their looks for disbelief continued quickly, "I assure you Ada, that I will do everything I can to regain Eyniel's trust. In fact I was wondering if I could take my evening meal here in my room so that I may start putting my plan into action. I promise however that it will in no way harm or upset our maiden, I only seek to show her the depth of my regret."

The Lord of Imladris could see that his son was truly sorry and perhaps they would finally be able to begin the process of bringing Legolas back, although he had to admit he too found the maiden intriguing.

"Very well, _ion nin_, it pleases me greatly that you have seen your error and you have my permission to miss the evening meal. Remember however that whatever you do may or may not be remembered by Legolas when he comes back to us.

I shall wish you good night and see you for breakfast in the morning as usual." With that he kissed his son's forehead and swept out of the room.

Having carried out the task that had brought him to his twin's room, Elladan turned to leave as well. But he was pulled back by Elrohir who took a deep breath, "Dearest brother, I also ask your forgiveness for I have treated you as badly as our ailing maiden. I was wrong to doubt you and your instincts. Can you ever forgive me, _ion nin_?"

Before Elladan could answer however there was a knock on the door, which was quickly answered by Elrohir crossing to it and opening it.

"Ah, the beautiful Nessa, were you successful in your mission for me this afternoon?" He smiled warmly as he saw the wicker basket in her hand and the blush on the maiden's face.

"Indeed I was Lord Elrohir, your friend Gildin was more than happy to oblige and even provided the basket to carry her and the necessary requirements to care for her. Do you wish to deliver her yourself?" The servant held the basket out in front of her.

"Yes I will deliver my apology gift to the Lady Eryniel myself, and I thank you sincerely for undertaking to collect it for me." Elrohir beamed at the servant as he took the basket from her.

With a quick nod of the head Nessa returned to her duties in the kitchen and the younger twin turned to face his obviously curious brother. He immediately walked over to Elladan and opened the top of the basket so they could both see the contents. Inside was a small amber coloured kitten with long hair and hazel eyes peering up at them.

Again before his brother could open his mouth, Elrohir grinned at the look of confusion betrayed on Elladan's face, "What do you think brother, do you think that Eryniel will accept my furry apology?"


End file.
